My Bride
by flamebaek
Summary: Byun Baekhyun dan cinta ke dua nya. ketika di hadapi oleh persoalan-persoalan dalam ruang lingkup sekolah, dan keluarga. hingga ia menjadi istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol 'sang lelaki yang sempurna'
1. Jongdae I like him! the tower guy!

Tap.. tap.. tap..

GREEK!

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KELUAR!"

"ta-tapi..."

"KELUAAAR!"

My Bride

"ck! Seseorang berbuat kesalahan yang sama di setiap waktu yang sama"

sindir jongdae sambil duduk tenang di kursi perpustakaan besar sekolah. Hangwoo Senior High School sekolah favorit yang memiliki perpustakaan cukup besar untuk menampung buku-buku tebal yang hanya di baca oleh kaum nerd. Tentu saja sekolah ini sangat terkenal dengan murid-murid jenius yang mempunyai IQ di atas rata-rata dan pasti nya nerd.

"diam kau jongdae!"

marah Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya 'jongdae a.k.a chen'.

"setidak nya kau harus memiliki percitraan yang bagus baek" ucap jongdae, pria berkacamata sambil berkutat dengan buku algebra nya.

Mendelik nya mata baekhyun yang sipit itu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka di ceramahi. Bukan kah ini hidupnya?

"seperti mengerjakan buku penuh angka, mengikuti olimpiade, menjadi ketua OSIS?"

baek pandang langit-langit, "ewww, it's not my style" pout bibir baekhyun.

Jongdae yang merasa tersindir oleh baekhyun menutup buku algebra nya. Dari sudut pandang mata nya sudah tersirat amarah, tapi bukan jongdae nama nya yang bisa menghadapi seorang byun baekhyun. Pria mungil ini memang sangat menyebalkan, kata-kata nya pedas, tapi apa daya pria menyebalkan yang di panggil baekhyun ini sangat imut dengan postur tubuh kecil, mata yang sipit, dan bibir tipis yang errr... ayolah kaum hawa dan adam pasti akan tergoda. Di tatap nya baekhyun dengan mata unta jongdae. Sebelum jongdae berkata ia menghirup udara dengan kasar pertanda ia sedang menahan emosi nya

"lebih baik berkutat dengan permainan x,y, dan z dari pada note balok dan piano mu"

Baekhyun menganga bukan main! Bagaimana bisa seseorang memuji x,y, dan melebihi not balok yang menyusun sebuah nada musik. Okay! Kecuali pria bermata unta itu

"jongdae! Kau tidak tau sense dari sebuah musik" tangan baekhyun bergerak membentuk suatu gesture dan mendalami setiap kata nya "kau tau? Setiap note yang di lantunkan dari setiap detik mengandung makna dan ekspresi perasaan yang mengalir deras penuh dengan keindahan-AWWWWW!" ringis baekhyun kesakitan sambil memegang kepala nya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN DIAM KAU!" geram lelaki berkacamata.

Ia terlihat sangat marah dengan buku tebal yang di pegang nya 'Cyber Love' baca baekhyun, ia tertarik dengan buku yang baru saja memukul kepala nya.

"itu.. apa?"

tanya baekhyun dengan polos yang masih melihat buku tebal bergambar cupid, komputer, dan seorang pria. Lelaki itu melihat sekilas buku yang di genggam nya

"aah ini karangan tentang 'cyber love' kau tau? Internet sangat populer" jelas lelaki itu.

"cinta..." baekhyun melongo melihat cupid itu sampai akhirnya-

"abaikan dia lu, dia memang sedang sakit" nyengir jongdae sambil membawa baekhyun ke tempat yang aman. My Bride

"cha-chanyeol..."

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..

"EKHEM!" seseorang menghampiri meja chanyeol dan...

BRAAAAK!

"maaf kami terlambat"

"aah jongdae silahkan-"

pria itu tersenyum sampai mata nya menangkap seorang murid berpawakan kecil ,dia memutar bola mata dengan unsur lelah di dalam nya.

"dan kau juga cepat masuk!"

Mereka langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi kayu yang strategis. Tidak bagi baekhyun, tempat duduk mereka sangat lah tidak stategis untuk mengistirahat kan kepala nya. Bukan jongdae namanya jika dia duduk di paling depan tepat para guru melabuhkan matanya di saat kegiatan mengajar. Sedangkan baekhyun pada awal nya sudah meminta chen untuk tidak duduk di barisan paling depan, tetapi si nerd jongdae tetap bersikukuh dengan motto hidup nya 'setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari seorang guru adalah ilmu yang tak boleh terlewatkan'. Bagaimana pun baekhyun tetap lah baekhyun, dia bukan jongdae yang gila belajar atau pun luhan yang tergiur akan laptop mac nya, baiklah walaupun luhan tidak se nerd pria di sebelah nya. Baekhyun tetap lah baekhyun yang selalu memainkan piano dan menciptakan sebuah musik dari hati nya. Baekhyun memang sangat ekspresif dalam menunjukan suasana hati nya seperti...

"apa bapak meminta saya untuk mengartikan bacaan ini?"

tegas seorang lelaki dengan tinggi badan nya yang di atas rata-rata membuat para gadis di kelas bahasa inggris ini tidak bisa melepas tatapan kagum kepada 'chanyeol si jenius', 'chanyeol si jangkung', 'chanyeol si kaya raya', 'chanyeol si keren', 'chanyeol si atletis', namun dari semua kelebihan nya ia juga di juluki 'chanyeol si misterius'.

"yes please.." ucap guru bahasa inggris sambil kembali ke depan kelas.

"chen... kenapa dia sangat tinggi?" kagum baekhyun kepada chanyeol. Senyum nya sangat mengembang, tidak lupa juga memasang eyesmile nya yang chen artikan sebagai...

"dia seperti lelaki keren yang ada di komik ku" puji baekhyun

"lihat lah chen! Rambut nya keriting , cokelat, aku suka itu!" puji baekhyun tanpa henti

...

...

...

"aku senang melihat nya"

'dia akan jatuh cinta lagi' berkata jongdae dalam hati dengan gelengan kepala.

.

.

.

.

Comments are needed


	2. Maniac of Strawberry

CHAPTER 2

-Maniac of Strawberry-

Author :

Flamebaek

.

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

.

.

"huaaaaa cheeeeeeeeeen" rengek baekhyun. Sementara jongdae hanya mendelik dan menghembus kan nafas nya dengan kasar. Jongdae mecoba dengan sangat keras membaca dan mencerna setiap kata yang ia lihat pada buku tebal algebra nya. Astaga seminggu lagi adalah olimpiade matematika, ia yakin otak nya tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik. Mata nya terfokus di depan rumus-rumus yang meurut baekhyun hanya orang yang cukup gila yang sanggup mengerjakan soal-soal matematika dan mampu melihat bilangan-bilangan yang tak ada arti, oh tidak seperti itu, menurut jongdae setiap bilangan dan simbol ada nilai nya yang mempengaruhi suatu hal dengan hal lainnya. Menurut baekhyun, jongdae adalah sosok manusia aneh berkaca-mata, yang memiliki pikiran rumit seperti mencari jawaban soal trigonometri atau mencari nilai tan 90˚. Entah kenapa ia betah berada di dekat jongdae, mungkin karena jongdae tidak banyak bicara. Selagi mata jongdae berkutat dengan rumus-rumus, telinganya secara tidak langsung menangkap semua curhatan baekhyun tentang..

"dasar bodoh! Kenapa wanita ini malah meninggalkan lelaki yang sudah pasti sangat mencintai nya dan pergi dengan lelaki yang tidak pasti?! Huaaaaaa" rengek baekhyun dengan bibir yang di tekuk kebawah dan jangan lupa air mata baekhyun yang sudah ada di baju jongdae...

"baek.. itu hanya novel kau tidak perlu menangisi nya" jawab jongdae dengan sangat sabar dan tenang. Tetapi sang pembaca hanya terus menangis sampai jongdae tidak jadi merenungi buku tebalnya. Pada akhir hari jongdae berhasil membawa keluar baekhyun dengan di imingi eskrim strawberry di toko seberang sekolah. Baekhyun memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan kekanak-kanakan nya, dan jongdae benci hal ini.

"hmm... aku ingin eskrim srawberry dengan saus strawberry dan buah stawberry di atas nya dan... ah ah memakai seres pink dan jelly strawberry...aaw!" teriak baek kesakitan

"baek kau sudah melebihi budget!" ucap jongdae dengan tegas dan pelan. Sementara baekhyun hanya nyengir dan memasang dua jari di sebelah pipi nya.

"aegyo mu tidak mempan baek" datar jongdae dengan mata unta nya juga yang datar.

-My Bride-

"belajar dengan yeol membuat ku lebih mengerti, ternyata fisika tidak terlalu sulit.. gomawo yeol" senyum manis kyungsoo pada chanyeol. Mereka bertiga kyungsoo,chanyeol,dan xiumin baru pulang dari perpustakaan.

"xiumin ada apa dengan wajah mu?" tanya kyungsoo. Memang sejak belajar tadi wajah xiumin sangat pucat, pada awal nya kyungsoo dan chanyeol tidak menyadari akan keadaan tersebut.

"hey.. apa kau lapar?" tanya chanyeol sambil melihat wajah xiumin. BINGO! Reaksi wajah xiumin menunjukan positif dia mengalami kelaparan akut. Bahkan sebelum xiumin memulai kegiatan belajar dengan chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

"aku tau kedai seberang sekolah yang nyaman untuk di jadikan makan malam kita" sontak kyungsoo membuat chanyeol yang menyimpan satu tangan nya di saku dan satu tangan nya menompang tas yang iya gendong berhenti. Sama dengan xiumin, ia berhenti dengan ekspresi nya yang sudah pasti sangat senang bukan kepalang bahkan mulut nya sudah bersaliva sejak tadi.

"karena ini tempat rekomendasi ku, hari ini aku yang traktir!" ucap kyungsoo semangat dan berjalan cepat mendahului chanyeol dan xiumin.

"baek..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"baek..."

"..."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU KETERLALUAN MENGHABISKAN 5 PORSI DALAM SATU WAKTUU!"

"YAAA! KIM JONGDAE! PELANKAN SUARA MU! KAU TIDAK TAU BAGAIMANA LEZAT NYA ESKRIM STRAWBERRY SEKALI KAU MENCOBA NYA!"

"AKU TAU KAU BEGITU TERGILA-GILA DENGAN STRAWBERRY DAN JELLY PINK MU ITU! TAPI TIDAK USAH MEMBOBOL DOMPET KU PABOOO!"

"SIAPA SURUH KAU MENJAJIKAN AKAN MENTRAKTIR KU SAMPAI PUAS?!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"KIM JONGDAEE!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN"

"KIM JONG-"

Pluk!

Sebuah kotak persegi panjang mendarat di atas kepala baekhyun. Tetapi sang empu hanya diam menatap pria keriting bermata bulat. Mulut nya menganga begitu pula dengan mata sipit nya, meng-ekspresi-kan bahwa saat ini Byun Baekhyun;sang maniak eskrim strawberry;sedang mengalami sebuah momen dimana jantung nya berhenti berdetak dan waktu seakan berhenti. Wajah chanyeol sangat... mempesona kan mata dan hati nya. Entah dari mana asal cahaya itu tetapi chanyeol terlihat lebih bercahaya dan mempesona.

"apa masalah sudah selesai?" dengan suara bass nya chanyeol memberhentikan kegiatan adu tinggi suara antara orang berkaca-mata dan orang yang berlumuran eskrim strawberry di mulut nya.

-My Bride-

 _well first of all sorry to sorry kalo cerita nya masih jelek dan payah wkwk XD_

 _kedua nya maaf juga untuk ke anehan dalam peng-edit-an. masih belum terlalu faham post cerita di ffn 8') saya lelah wkwk_

 _dan maaf juga baru di post kkk_

 _but still.. comments are needed :)_


End file.
